New Life
by Littleone11
Summary: Sara quits her job, but stays. My take on and after 8x07.
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have anything to do with or anything regarding any of the CSI's TV shows, CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Jerry Bruckheimer (himself), Alliance Atlantis Communications, Arc Entertainment, or Paramount Network Television.

**Anthor's Note**: This is my take on what I hope will happen in Season 8 Episode 7. I don't want Jorja Fox to leave the show. I wouldn't mind if she left her job, but has long has she was on the show that would still be good. Anyway, I hope that the show is like this and Jorja Fox stays on the show, but I have a feeling that she probably won't. It is just a feeling that I have and from what I have heard.

After quitting her job, she went back home, she was quite upset. She know that she shouldn't get so upset, but for some reason the past few cases have just got her so work up and upset that she couldn't take it anymore. She quit. She was sitting on the couch thinking when Gil came in. After she had told him that she had just quit and said that she would see him at home, he got in his car and drove home, to talk to her. Gil quietly walked into the house.

"Sara"

She didn't say anything. Gil found her sitting on the couch. He could tell from the dried tearstains, that she had been crying. She was sitting side ways on the couch with her knees brought up to her chest. Gil sat down facing her. He put his hands on her hands that were on her knees.

"Sara"

"I can't do this…I can't…" Sara just broke down. Gil took a deep breath and said, "Sara, this normal to be emotional…"

Sara shot her head up and said, "This has nothing to do with the fact that I'm pregnant." Gil gave her a look. "Ok I maybe a little emotional, but that is it."

"What's going on, dear?" Gil said while rubbing her hands.

"I just don't know how we are supposed to do this. Raise a child in a world that we see the worst of everyday."

"We do the best we can and we raise our child the best that we can. Okay?" Sara nodded her head. "Come here." Gil said while motioning for her to move into his arms. She moved into his arms and said, "Okay." After a few minutes Sara said, "I'm not going back to work."

"That's okay." Gil said while holding her and slowing moving his hand on her arms.

They sat there together for about half an hour when Sara pulled out from his arms and turned to face him and said, "What about work, you just left"

"So did you" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I quit."

"I took a personal day"

"Wow"

"What?"

"It's just that you, Gil Grissom, someone that has about 60 personal days saved up, actually used one of them."

"Yeah well, I figured that I should start using some and Ecklie told me that if I don't then I'll lose them. So when you left I thought, perfect day."

Sara smiled and laughed, then went back to the position she was in before asking Gil about work.

**Please Review. I'm thinking about continuing this story. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have anything to do with or anything regarding any of the CSI's TV shows, CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Jerry Bruckheimer (himself), Alliance Atlantis Communications, Arc Entertainment, or Paramount Network Television. Also I don't own, writing or have any rights to the pregnancy book, "What to Expect When Your Expecting."

Sara was woken up by her stomach, it was four o'clock in the morning and she was completely nausea. Normally she was fine if she got up at four in the morning for any reason, but lately she has been so run down and tired that she was upset for having been woken up. And now at four in the morning she was in the bathroom throwing up. And that is how Gil found her when he followed her into the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel and got it wet under the faucet. He then got behind her and held her hair back until she was finished, then handed her the damp towel and said, "I'll be right back." She gave him a questioning look. That what he does at a crime scenes, but he usually doesn't say anything. But why would he do this to her, in their home. She sat there on the floor on the floor thinking until Gil cam back with a glass of water and handed her the glass. She drank most of the water and then said, "Thanks," taking a deep breath, "I hate morning sickness."

Gil nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little, but now I'm tired."

"Come on Honey. Lets go back to bed," He said helping her to stand up and walked with her back to bed.

Gil was reading his latest edition of his forensic science magazine. He still had a few more hours until he needed to leave for work. Sara was also reading, a pregnancy book, "What to Expect When Your Expecting," then all of a sudden she got up and ran into the downstairs bathroom. About five minutes later she came out and said, "If it is last all day, why do they call it morning sickness?"

"The world my never know, but I'll see what I can find out."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been doing some research on pregnancy and I found a website the goes week by week basis, on what happen each week."

"Ok then if you see anything that mentions on why I'm sick all day then let me know," She said sitting down next to him and continued reading.

TBC…(Please Review. Sorry that it is so short.)


	3. Someone Finds Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have anything to do with or anything regarding any of the CSI's TV shows, CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Jerry Bruckheimer (himself), Alliance Atlantis Communications, Arc Entertainment, or Paramount Network Television. Also I don't own, write or have any rights to the pregnancy website, 3Dpregnancy, I'm just using it as a reference.

Part 3 – Someone Finds Out

Gil was in his office he was supposed to be doing paper work, which he hated doing. So, right now he was on his computer on 3Dpregnancy. He was currently reading the week 14 page. It just amazed him that their child was completely developed and she is barely even starting to show. He then clicked on the next week, the page was taking its time to load and at the same time Catherine came into his office. "So, my two DB's are husband and wife that shot each other."

"Oh, did they have any marital problems?" He said, then glance at the page and noticed that it was almost done.

"According to family and neighbor's they were the model couple. And in the bedroom was their suicide note."

"I guess some couples do everything together, including suicide." He looked at the scene again, it was finally done loading and looked back to Catherine.

"Why to do keep looking at your screen?" As she came around to look at the screen. Gil would normally have another website open to some webpage that involved insects and he would change the screen to that website when someone would look at his screen that he didn't want them to see what he was looking at, but he wasn't excepting anyone to come into his office. So, when she came around and saw what he has been looking at she asked, "Something that you need to tell me?"

"Sara's pregnant."

"Is that why she quit?"

"No, at least not totally. I think that she was just getting burned out with work and the pregnancy kind of heightened it some. So, after the baby is born she is just going to be a stay at home mom."

"I wish I could've done that when Lindsey was younger. And now that I can finically, I wouldn't want to. Besides she is rarely home anyway. Between school, school activities, and going out with friends. I think my mom sees her more than I do."

"Great something to look forward to in about 14-15 years."

"It not too bad. Let me know if you need any advice."

"We might take you up on that."

"So when were you planning on telling everyone? I mean Sara's what 15 weeks along?"

"14 actually, I was just seeing about next week. We haven't really talked about it, about when we are going to tell everyone."

"Well, from my experience the sooner the better. I mean there was someone that I forget to tell when I found out about that I was pregnant with Lindsey. And they didn't speak to us again until Lindsey was about two. Luckily it was on Eddie's family side. But still they weren't too happy when Eddie and I showed up one night for a dinner that they had invited us to and I was about 6 months pregnant."

"I think that I should talk to Sara about this first before I tell everyone."

"Probably a good idea since that last announcement that you made about Sara and you, you didn't."

"Yeah. I know" Remembering when he told everyone that Sara and him are together, when he found out the she was kidnapped.

TBC…(Please Review. Sorry that it is so short.)


End file.
